beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Quetzalcoatl 90WF
Quetzalcoatl 90WF is an Attack-Type Beyblade that could be obatined from a Bey Ta 1 machine by beating it, or by trading in 5 sub-liscense cards to the WBBA. It also came with the March 26, 2010 re-release of Metal Fight Beyblade DS (Sale Price Edition) as a recolour and it is owned by Katol. It only appears in the video game. It does not have a Legend version but will have a variation to be named, Death Quetztacoatl 125RDF. Face Bolt: Quetzacoatl This Face Bolt depicts the Mesoamerican deity, Quetzacoatl. It's name came from the Nahuatl language and means, "feathered-serpent". The design features Quetzalcoatl's face roaring with the characters, "Q" and "C" of Quetzalcoatl below it, while printed onto a turquoise Face Bolt. It's DS ver. however, has the design showing Quetzalcoatl's face facing front with the characters, "Q" and "C" of Quetzalcoatl spaced out beside the face while tattooed onto a translucent purple Face Bolt. Wheel: Quetzalcoatl *'Weight:' 34.2 grams Quetzalcoatl was a prize limited Wheel, which can still be found today, the wheel has Smash Attack capabilties, and was originally known as the only Wheel to produce Upper Attack, it also has a slight Force Smash, but is too light to perform it effectivley, all of this Wheels attacks are moderate, which makes this Bey mediocre, so it has little uses. The Quetzalcoatl Wheel comes in two colours, sliver and later gold, the silver one is the WBBA limited Quetzalcoatl, and the gold is a game limited bey. Spin Track: 90 *'Weight:' 0.9 grams 90 was released originally with only Quetzalcoatl, as being the lowest track available, this track was widely used over the metagame when it was first released. This Track was the lowest Track untill the later release of Mercury Anubis which came with an 85, which outclassed 90 in most cases. 90 is still used today with various combos such as "MF Lightning L Drago 90 RF", and some prefer 90 over 85, due to there worries about floor scraping. Performance Tip: Wide Flat (WF) *'Weight:' 0.6 grams Wide Flat, is a Flat tip which is twice the size of its counterpart, "Flat", Wide Flat is fast, and has low grip, but struggles to hold a flower pattern, it was used with one off the previous destablizers "MF L Drago 90 WF", which is now outclassed, it still holds a few more uses. Wide Flat used to be the widest plastic Flat tip untill the later release of Mercury Anubis, which came with XF (Extreme Flat). Gallery Queztalcoatl.jpg DS_Quetzalcoatl.jpg|Gold DS Ver. DSC02300.JPG $(KGrHqUOKi0E16B,2ipeBNitpUR+1w~~_35.JPG imagessasdsasda.jpg|Face Bolt Quetzalcoatl.png|Beast Q.jpg|Contents QuetzalcoatlPromo.jpg|CoroCoro promo featuring the prototype Quetzalcoatl Wheel (left) QuetzCancer.jpg|Another CoroCoro promo with the prototype Quetzalcoatl Wheel Trivia *Originally when Quetzalcoatl was in its previous stages it was designed to be named "Cancer". *The original Quetzalcoatl's design seemed brittle, and looked as if it would be easily broken, and then Cancer's name was changed to Quetzalcoatl, to replace the old origin. *The prototype Quetzalcoatl was never released. Category:4-Layer Beyblades Category:Metal Fusion Beyblades Category:Beyblade Category:Beyblades Category:Attack Type Category:Special Edition Beyblades